


[TTS Podfic] Hold Me Still

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Christmas, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Hurt Stephen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Infinity Beer, M/M, Magic sucks, Mild Language, Mission Gone Wrong, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Supreme Family, The Cloak is the best bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trapped, Vision being Vision, and maybe gets one, inaccurate depictions of magic, lots of softness, oblivious Stephen, tts podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: Just days away from Christmas Eve, duty calls for the newly allied Sorcerers and Avengers. As Stephen departs with Tony to tackle the threat, one wrong step later he realizes the alliance might be quite short-lived.But one should never underestimate the force that is Tony Stark.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold Me Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367764) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u0efhb6c6uok1yh/hold-me-still-01.mp3/file). 15.66MB


	2. Chapter 2

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1lqr48x0wieu5ee/hold-me-still-02.mp3/file). 16.45MB


	3. Chapter 3

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ag4nts4lxiv97m9/hold-me-still-03.mp3). 25.83MB


	4. Complete Work

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ljosrtrlxalo21j/hold-me-still.mp3). 57.95MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
